mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Firefuse Darkhelm
Firefuse Darkhelm is a Balance type Beyblade that will appear in Beyblade: Metal Fury. Anime It will appear in Beyblade: Metal Fury and battle Flash Sagittario. Game Fusion Hades will be released in Wave 9. It is a Balance Type. Pieces Face Bolt: Darkhelm The Face Bolt depicts Hades, the God of the Underworld. Hades' Roman counterpart was Pluto, so it is fitting that Pluto owns this Beyblade. Energy Ring: Darkhelm Hades is clear and shaped like Libra, and also features blue/purple stickers. Fusion Wheel: Firefuse Fusion consists of three parts: a Metal Frame, Core, and Rubber Frame. The Metal and Rubber frames fir together and can be placed on the core metal side up for Balance Mode, or rubber side up for Defense Mode. The rubber was originally designed to deflect attacks, but can be used for spin stealing. Fusion is best used in Defense Mode, giving it more Stamina and better Defense. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 AD145 is a variation of 145 that features an armor-like design supposed to defend against attacks. However, thie effect is negligible and does little more then add weight to the bey. It is translucent red in color. Performance Tip: Spike Wide Defense SWD is, as its name implies, a combination of S and WD. However, it is basically a DS that has been made the size of WD. It has moderate Stamina and can hold its own against WD, EWD, and EDS based combos. Trivia *It is highly likely that its name will be changed, because Hades has already been used as the English name for the Hell wheel, and it would be confusing to have a Fusion Wheel called Fusion. *Fusion Hades has the most parts of any Beyblade, with seven. *Just him and Big Bang Pegasus have the fusion wheel made by three parts. *In Roman mythology, Hades' counterpart was Pluto. This is quite fitting, as Fusion Hades/Firefuse Darkhelm' owner is named Pluto. *The flames surrounding Hades/Darkhelm's Face Bolt motif bear somewhat of a resemblance to the flames at the top of Orion's motif. *The evil-like design of Hades/Darkhelm's motif may be a reference to the popular belief that in Greek mythology, Hades was an evil-like figure. In reality, even though Pluto was God of the Dead; he was not evil. *Also, Hades/Darkhelm's motif is possibly meant to emulate Hades' Helm of Darkness, a helmet that was given to Hades by the Cyclops to battle The Titans with. Its purpose was to make the wearer invisible. Hades later gave the helm to Perseus, which oddly is the Bey that Hades has the spintrack of. *Fusion Hades/Firefuse Darkhelm is the second Bey to have the AD145 Track, following Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *Fusion Hades/Firefuse Darkhelm is one of two Beyblades (the other being Cosmic Pegasus F:Dhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Pegasis_F:D) in which it's 4D Fusion Wheel is made up of three parts. *Fusion Hades/Firefuse Darkhelm is actually the second 4D Beyblade released with 7 parts. Big Bang Pegasis 125SF Blue Wing Ver. is in fact the first. *Fusion Hades/Firefuse Darkhelm is the only 4D System Bey with a Rubber Frame. *Many 4D prize beyblades have printed faces, but Fusion Hades/Firefuse Darkhelm is one of the only that doesn't. *It is used by Pluto to hold off Dynamis and his Jade Jupiter from stopping Proto Nemesis' evolution in that episode. but since then it never appeared after Diablo Nemesis X:D was created. It then appeared again to hold off Flash Saggitariohttp://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Sagittario_230WD from creating Zeus's Barrier with the other Beyblades of the Four Seasons. *Fusion Hades/Firefuse Darkhelm's beast was never shown in the anime. *Fusion Hades/Firefuse Darkhelm is the first right-spin beyblade with rubber on the metal wheel. *Unlike most Random Booster Prize Beys, this Bey does not have a printed facebolt. *It is unknown if Hasbro will make a hyperblade version of Fusion Hades *In balance mode if you look good at the clear wheel and fusion wheel it resembles Hades with a crown. Gallery Fusion Hades.jpg|Balance Mode Hades_Rubber.jpg|Defense Mode Hades_Design.jpg|basic deisgn of Fusion Hades FusionHadesParts.jpg|Fusion Hades Parts AD145.jpg SWD.jpg Firefuse.jpg Darkhelm.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Season 3 Beyblades Category:Balance Category:Mode Change Category:Balance Beys Category:4D System Category:S